Does He Know?
by simon22cat
Summary: Orophin has an secert admirer.


Title: Does He Know?

Author: simon22cat

Rating: G

Characters: Orophin / OFC

Genre: Humor / A touch of mystery.

Summary: A bit of obsession.

Disclaimer: We all know they are not mine and that I will not make any financial gain from this. The only thing that belongs to me is the OFC.

_

* * *

_

Does He Know?

It feels as if I have known him from the beginning. Tall and proud, like his brethren, he stalks the tree tops, ever vigilant for danger. He is one of the guardians who keep the city safe. I wonder what he thinks about while out on the fences. Does he think of my gifts that I leave him? Gifts that I have gone through so much time and effort to procure for him.

Does he know of my existence? Does he know that I breathe? With one glance I would be his, weak and pliant before him. What I feel is most like a moth to a candle flame. I fear that if I dance to close I will be burnt by his brightness that shines even during the darkest of nights.

Does he know that I have, on several occasions, followed him to the fences? Does he know that I have seen him fighting with the dark creatures that plague our home? Dark creatures that would not give one thought about eating someone such as myself? For his bravery I am grateful. He protects us all.

Does he know that I wait for him to return? Each time the citizens of the city gather to hear an accounting of the wounded or injured, my heart seizes. I hold my breath until hear that my beloved is safe.

Does he know that I want to be held and coddled by him? For him to care and love me as I do him? One caress from the golden-haired guardian would send my heart soaring, high over the treetops.

Tonight he returns from his duty and it will be this night that I make my presence known to him. I wonder... will he notice me?

__

XXXXXXXX

Orophin was tired. His tour of duty had been a long one and at the moment the only thing he could think of was a hot bath and his bed. Several times the Orc forces had broken through their defenses. With each encroachment, the foul creatures had to be repelled. It was fortunate that not one of his brother-in-arms had been injured. But still the last three weeks had been long and arduous and he gave not a thought to them as he slowly made his way to his talan.

He did not see his watcher as he tiredly closed the door to his abode.

__

XXXXXXXX

He did not see me!

I had stood on the branch across from his home and waited for him to notice me. But I remained unnoticed. I forgive him, I know he is tired from his long duty.

Does he know that I will stay here and guard his door? Tonight I will keep him safe while he sleeps.

I watch through a window as he readies for a bath. My love does need one for he truly reeks. Tonight I was able to smell him before I heard him treading lightly upon the stairs. I think it is now that I will go and bring back another gift for him to find upon the morn.

I figure it will be a while before he readies for bed, and he will be safe enough for me to leave alone.

I jump from my perch and silently make my way to the floor of the city; searching for the perfect gift.

__

XXXXXXXX

Soon after his bath, and with a light meal eaten, Orophin extinguished the candle beside his bed. Almost as soon as he settled under the covers Orophin was fast asleep.

The next morning only seemed to come too early to Orophin. As he returned to wakefulness, he could hear the birds chattering outside his window. With a sigh, he pushed back the covers and proceeded to make ready for his day.

While breaking his fast, the birds outside his window were only getting louder. Orophin, cocked his head for a moment, listening_. "They sound most alarmed. I wonder what has them so stirred up this morning."_ He thought to himself as he made his way to the door.

Orophin opened the door, half expecting an Orc to be standing there, with all the noise the birds were making.

He looked left. He looked right. Nothing was in his sight. Taking a step out onto the terrace, his foot encountered something cold. Looking down, he saw that there was another dead bird left for him. His silent admirer had struck again.

Orophin said a small prayer for the flown spirit of the small animal. As he turned to get a cloth to remove the dead creature, something caught his eye.

There, on the railing, sat a sleek tabby-colored cat. Her yellow eyes gazed at Orophin with an intensity that was almost unbelievable. It was almost as if she was saying, _"See? See what I have brought you?"_

Orophin quietly made his way to the feline.

"Well, hello there." As he ran a hand over her back, the cat arched her back in pleasure.

As the cat started to purr, Orophin asked, " I wonder whom you belong to."

"Meow," was the only answer he received.

"Are you the one who has been leaving me gifts?"

"Meow."

Picking up the tabby-color cat, Orophin took her inside his talan. The battle harden Warden could be heard asking as he closed the door.

"Would you like a dish of milk?"

"Meow."

* * *

The End 


End file.
